


My lover's the sunlight

by LadyMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, TINSITOGS Saga, Victorian Age, protective relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMikaelson/pseuds/LadyMikaelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sounds of the ambient suddenly went faded, his ears focusing in a perfect and rhythmic pace, walking down the stairs and across the hall, getting closer at each second. His hands gripped at the fancy chair, calling for Elijah's attention in the moment she walked in.</p>
<p>Niklaus inhaled deeply, catching a preview of her scent in the moment the door was opened -- he was already feeling light-headed and overload when his eyes took a sight of her beauty.</p>
<p>----- The one where Rebekah lives by herself for a few years, using the name of someone else in a court, as she always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My lover's the sunlight

Her lashes fluttered open in the moment the door was opened, ears already catching all the movimentation below her room. The castle is awake for almost an hour now, sending distinguished noises everywhere, a sweet, but bearable, inconvenience.

 “They are here!” Margareth amused, allowing the sunlight to touch Rebekah’s room, spreading the morning scents.

 She blinked away her hooded eyes, rubbing at the back of her neck, sitting lazily over her silk sheets. It was early, she could tell for sure now, too early for such an agitation.

 “They?”

 “The warrior-lords, of course!” The younger woman smiled from ear to ear. “The ones I overheard the other day, my daddy is escorting them.”

An hint of excitement finally reached Rebekah’s eyes, forming a smirk in the corner of her mouth. The information about the newcomers were supposed to be discreet, but in a place with so many young – and single – ladies, one highborn lord was reason to celebrate, two would be an event.

Rebekah slides off of her sheets, revealing a naked body, walking freely to her already prepared bath whilst one of the minor ladies she has by her side as companion mumbles about their victories and power, their manners and wealth.

“The king offered sir titles, offered a sit in his counsel, but they refused politely, can you imagine? Refuse the king? I can’t! But, then, I’m not a lord.” 

“You’re a lady and ladies are so important as lordes, my sweet child.” The blonde replied, feeling the temperature of the water. As she thought, an event.

 

***

The redhead woman bowed for a moment, giving them a good vision of her breasts, outlined by her corset. She was lady something, from somewhere, as the previous one, as the thirty others before her. 

This was, from far, the best castle to receive them – after the major castle of the king, of course. The lord was an old and fat man, with a spherical belly and a young wife, number four, if the rumors were correct, who had been, back in his time, a powerful warrior, with an incontestable strenght and a lethal sword.

He feared no man, but, in matters of respect, he could respect a few, not the king, with his broken legacy or his fake victories, but Lorde Darren was a candidate.

Niklaus outlined his lower lip with his index finger, slowly observing the movimentation, listening to Elijah's voice. His brother was thanking the girls, one by one, giving them the attention and courtesy worthy of a lord, all he had to do was to swing his head in agreement, occasionally devoting a smirk.

The sounds of the ambient suddenly went faded, his ears focusing in a perfect and rhythmic pace, walking down the stairs and across the hall, getting closer at each second. His hands gripped at the fancy chair, calling for Elijah's attention in the moment she walked in.

Niklaus inhaled deeply, catching a preview of her scent in the moment the door was opened. He was already feeling light-headed and overloaded when his eyes took the first sight of her beauty.

Rebekah has always been gorgeous, with gold curls and ocean eyes, but now she seemed exquisite. Her face was pale and soft, with a touch of color on her desirable lips, her shoulders were only half covered, giving him a vision of her collarbone and, tracing a line down, the curve of her breasts, only slightly emphasized by her cleavage. As if chosen by destiny, her dress was made of blue-ish green tones, matching perfectly with the color of his eyes.

"Of course." Elijah muttered under his breath, his tone showing his recognition with only a sparkle of surprise.

Decades has passed and she always kept touch, not with him, though. Niklaus had been, well, himself, and killed one of Rebekah's playthings by compelling him to throw himself from a cliff at the first lustful thought concerning Rebekah, what happened in an hour. One way or another, Elijah received letters from time to time, telling him about her last discoveries, the beauty of the new world, the improvement of tissues -- and the only part that matters: where she was.

The last time he has had access to a letter, she was over the seas, traveling to see the border of the world, trying to find where the sky and the ocean finally meet. It has been almost five years ago and after his temporary insanity over Rebekah's whereabouts, Elijah became more careful about the letters, making sure to burn it after reading.

Nothing of the past really mattered when Rebekah's eyes found his and she smiled, a private and joyful smile that had him moving an inch forward. 

"Lady Rebekah De Martel and her companions, Lady Margareth and Lady Laurel." The herald spoke, scooping a wrinkle in Klaus' forehead.

"Is delightful to receive the honor of your presence." She said, bowing meticulously in Elijah's direction and turning to repeat the move, staring at Klaus' eyes. Her companion ladies did the same, following Rebekah's moves and boasting excited smiles. Before Rebekah's choice to make them her private companions, parties like this one were out of their options.

"The pleasure is ours, lady Rebekah." It didn't pass unnoticed for Klaus – neither for Rebekah – how Elijah ignored the last name she has adopted.

The Martels were a powerful and wealthy family, that, in a twist of fate, had been shattered until ruin by the Mikaelsons, but when Rebekah learned how to compel wasn't difficult to restore their old glory while Aurora pretended to be her, hunted by Mikael.

Niklaus eyes could set her on fire in that moment, his anger bubbling under the calm appearance at the discovery about her changed name. It was betrayal -- ignoring the family's name, using one which belonged to an enemy. Even between his rage, he managed to desire her permanency, watching her form moving away, listening her steps in the stair to a lateral gallery, where the highborn ladies were standing in wait.

"He could not take his eyes off you!" Laurel giggled, keeping her voice low to the other ladies, but certainly not to Niklaus' hearing.

Rebekah touched the dark marble, supporting her covered hands to create a beautiful body line; she was using her light green silk gloves and it would create a fine contrast with the marble. Her gaze followed the small lady Lyanna, the last one to be presented, with half-lided eyes and a chubby cheeks. She was Lord Darren's youngest daughter and, apparently, had been caught after a nap.

"Don't say nonsenses, the lords were polite." The blonde cut her off, listening to the preparation of the band.

Lorde Darren would probably say some words now, but her younger companion's restlessness was threatening to make her insane.

"Just go find him already." She commanded, waving a hand absently.

It was no secret for her or Laurel, Margareth's passion for a squire who came to serve Lorde Darren's first born son. He was barely a teenager, just like her, of medium birth and extremelly good looking. The girl lost no time in leave the galery, a bunch of thanks following her way.

“ _Oh_ , the youth.” Laurel sighed theatrically, dedicating her attention to the newcomers once more. 

“-- And once more, welcome. My home will be your home for as long as you desire to stay.” Lord Darren announced, signaling the end of his speech.

A clap of his hands and the music echoed, filling the saloon with an enthusiastic melody and the Lord took his wife's hands to guide the first dance. His son soon found his older sister’s hand and joined his father and step-mother. Elijah, a gentleman as only himself can be, offered his hand to the little Lyanna, spinning her carefully and evoking a joyful laugh of the girl.

In the next moment, lords were inviting their ladies, guiding them around the saloon, spreading happiness at the pace of the sound. Eventually, Niklaus made a choice, wrapping his arms around the small waist of a redhead young woman. He has always had a thing for women kissed by the fire, althought, if he had a word on Rebekah’s mind, he would argue about his preference for women with sunlight in their hair.

She watched the dance and the eagerness of the ladies in her gallery to be down the stairs, their struggle to be the perfect partner. Laurel laughed at them, she always pretended she doesn’t care and, until now, it worked -- she was promissed to a king’s  knight and would marry when he comes back from overseas.

After ten musics or so, they both were too bored to watch and finally made their way down the stairs.

“I want a dance with this Niklaus, he seems wild.” Laurel commented, her hand twinned with Rebekah’s.

_You have no idea._ “I’m sure he wouldn’t refuse you.” Rebekah answered when they were close enough again to be heard by him.

Niklaus was there when the previous music was over, handsome in his perfect fitted costume.

“Would you give me the honor, my lady?” He raised his hand to Laurel, a wicked glow dancing in his eyes.

“Yes, please.” She was almost breathless when he guided her across the saloon, as far as possible of Rebekah.

An internal arguing started, remembering all the facts why she shouldn’t allow her temperamental brother anywhere close of her true friends in the court, but Elijah was there, as a bunch of people -- he had no reason to hurt her and, for all the matters, Laurel has been hypnotized since the beggining to reveal nothing about Rebekah to anyone, her compulsion was as strong as Niklaus’.

She barely noticed the end of the music, but Niklaus was there again, restoring her friend unspoilt.

“Lady Rebekah.” He demanded and her hand found his in a blink of eye.

Niklaus’ free hand found the small of her back, while the other held hers tight. He commanded her movements as he did everything else, with urgency, passion and a touch of sin. And his forceful eyes were telling her so much.

He misses her. He is angry with her. He would die for her. He doesn’t accept to let her go. 

The first song came and went before Rebekah decides to speak.

“I’m glad you’re here, brother.”

His brows go up in a sarcastic quest. “Are you? You will forgive me if I don’t believe in your words or your names.”

Rebekah breaths out heavily, knowing that he would bring the conversation for this subject sooner or later, she was glad it was sooner.

“You’re a Mikaelson --”

“I will always be a Mikaelson.” Rebekah interrupted him, her voice assuring his words as she knew he would need to listen. “But, Nik, I want to live without fearing Mikael at each breath and now I can, while he is hunting down Aurora in the south, I can be free.”

He eyes her intensily, digging his fingers just a little into the tissues of her corset. He wanted to feel their connection psysically, make sure she was still _his_ Rebekah. As if reading it in his eyes, the vampire slides her hand from his shoulder, all way up to a known spot on the back of his neck, fingertips reaching the line of his hair, stroking leisurely.

“I’m glad you’re here and that you’re staying.” She repeated, her lips curved up.

Easily, he spun her, bringing her back closer than before, so close he could feel the warmth of her breath in his face.

“So it be.” Niklaus acknowledged, allowing a private, boyish, smile to blossom onto his face. Those smiles were rare, and, he noticed much later, always concerning Rebekah.

The eighth sound was about to end when Elijah asked for her hand, a significant look running through her brothers. They had already called too much attention, a lord should share only one dance with each lady, and, just after it, invite their favorites to a second dance.

Niklaus handed Rebekah to his brother, choosing to stay aside and grab a chalice of wine than a new partner.

They moved around the saloon with grace and precision, the familiarity of Elijah with her body evident at each move. His conduction was clean and centred, with fluid movements and no failures, Rebekah could fly in Elijah’s arms. Niklaus shared Elijah’s skills, but nothing else. His style was demanding and adventurous, guided by his instincts and his wants.

“No one lost a head yet and I’m taking it as a reciprocal forgiveness.”

She huffed, staring at Elijah with old anger in her eyes. “I did nothing to need forgiveness.”

“That’s your story, such as Niklaus’.” He replied nonchalantly, spinning her under his arm and hiding a smile.

“Do not start!” She complained, an open smile bright in her face. "I've missed you so much."

Rebekah wanted to hug him just then, but she knew that an action like that would be seen as strange and disrespectful. Elijah has always been the one who gave her advices, who held her close and listened to her juveniles adversities. Without the letters for him, she would be lost.

"I'm here to take care of you now." And she knew he never stopped, even far away.

"Lord Elijah." Frederick Dondarrion made his approach, his strong voice echoing as a thunder when the music ended.

"Prince Frederick." Elijah greeted him with a calculated smile.

The throne belonged to the Dondarrion dynasty and Frederick, as the second born son, was educated to be a perfect knight, a perfect diplomat and a perfect lord. Everything on him, starting with his long figure and her broad shoulders, his black strands of hair and his smoke grey eyes, was designed to be perfect. According with the rumors, Rebekah has been the girl of his eyes since the moment he decided to extend his visit.

"I heard you discovered a new gold mine in the east. My daddy must to be excited to negotiate."

"It's always an indescribable pleasure to have the attention of the crown." Elijah nodded, keeping one hand in Rebekah's back -- one hand that didn't pass unnoticed.

"Oh, I'm being obtuse." The prince glanced to Rebekah, a smirk in his tone. "May I, lorde Elijah? I'm sure the Mikaelsons had enough of Rebekah's presence for one night."

Elijah let go of her, not giving her hand for the prince to hold anyway. He bobbed his head in confirmation and smiled to Rebekah before turning his back.

"Lorde Elijah --" He called in a last moment. "a small lunch, just for a few highborn lordes and knights in the company of our ladies, I would be honored by your presence. Bring Niklaus, I heard he is a wine's enthusiastic."

"My prince." Elijah nodded before blend himself in the crowd.

She had spun too much or he actually called her 'his lady'? At least, the only ladies Rebekah knew that would be there were two wives of highborn lords. She was not a wife, not yet. The smile in her face was threating to overcome her power to contain it, bringing sparkles to her eyes.

He started a slow dance, leading her with technique, but not the perfection of her previous partners.

"The young Mikaelson it's fascinated for you." Frederick said, terrible in subtleties as usual.

"Does he?" Rebekah replied absently, as their subject wasn't important enough to have her full attention. She has learned that Frederick could have anything and he only likes the ones he need to conquer.

The prince lets out a laugh, bringing her right to his beefy chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her. He spun with her in one go, flying Rebekah's skirts and boosting a laugh from both. He was unpredictable, fearless and handsome, amazingly handsome.

When he sets her back on her feet, her cheeks are burning hot, a pink color creeping on her neck and ears, she was sure that the focus of everyone's attention was on them.

"You're crazy." She murmured under her breath.

"Yeah." He said, his eyes fixed on her, dark and full of lust, his hand cupping her face. "I suppose I am."

Rebekah recognized what was happening, she had seen it before. Prince Frederick wanted her in the moment he saw her, the Martel's name giving her a highborn status, enough for a high lorde, but uncertain for a prince – before tonight. Frederick has been watching her, he noticed the interest of a famous and powerful lord and it took his own interest to a whole new level.

His thumb brushed her lower lip slowly, tracing it as he licked his own lips. He couldn't kiss her just here and now, but she could feel his want, almost smell it.

A low growl sounded somewhere at her left side.

"Niklaus." Elijah's voice was an order, a rough command that made Rebekah's body even more tense that in the moment she heard the growl.

An approach made her shiver, but happily was only Frederick's personal knights. He whispered in his prince's ears as Rebekah pretended not to hear.

"Problems in paradise." He told her, bringing her hands to his lips and devoting a long moment to kiss it.

"Something I can do, my prince?" Looking at him under her lashes, Rebekah made more than enough to seem innocent as her thumb was stroking into his palm lightly.

"See me tomorrow, at the lunch. Don't be late." Lowering his head, against all the conventions, he kissed the corner of her lips before walk out with a few lordes, including Lorde Darren.

The last thing Rebekah saw in the saloon was Niklaus' eyes and they were pure hate.

 

***

Rebekah woke up abruptly, sitting on her bed and listening to hurried steps. They were coming in the direction of her room and in her vampire velocity, she managed to dress herself with a white dress, the type she uses under her corsets. When the door was opened by a sleepy Laurel, she is in the bed again, an inquisitive expression in her face as she sees the knight.

"His royal highness prince Frederick demands your presence in his chambers, immediately." 

One thousand indagations crossed her mind, all of them refering to the notice of a letter with preoccupying news, the reason why the prince had been taken away from the ball.

"Of course." She said, accepting the silk robe Laurel was offering and feeling the cold stone under her bare feet.

Following the knight thru the corridors, Rebekah held her robe tight around her body, as if it could protect her from the bad news. Couldn't possible be something good, not in the middle of the night.

The wooden door was opened with a creak, reveling the prince with a bottle of wine in one hand and a small draw in the other. He was still using his clothes from last night, except that now they were crumpled and stained. His eyes were blurred, forming dark circles under it, besides the trail of tears.

Rebekah fell to his feet, touching his perturbed face and making he look at her.

"My brother is dead." The words left his lips like he couldn't feel it, lifeless. "I'm the next in the sucession line."

He stood suddenly, pulling Rebekah up and smashing his lips on hers. It was careless and uncoordinated, a confusion of tongue and spit with taste of wine. His hands found a way down her back, reaching for the curve of her ass and squeezing.

Rebekah caught his chin, using it to guide his lips to a better position, holding his head still with her other hand as she licked at his mouth. A moan escaped from his throat and he broke the kiss, gasping for air. She couldn't care less that their first kiss didn't leave her light-headed or feeling hot all over. He called her to tell he would be a king and he kissed her -- she would be his queen and nothing else mattered.

"We could have been so happy together." He whispered, hands tracing her body, reaching for the opening in her robe.

"We can be happy together." The vampire interpellated immediately. "I know it's difficult moment now, but I'm sure I can make you happy with time."

He laughed. A wicked and dangerous laugh, peppered with equal doses of sarcasm and hysteria. Grabbing her chin with more strength than necessary, he licked at her cheek.

"You're a cute little thing, aren't you?" His words were slow, blurred by the wine. "We only have now, Rebekah."

"What do you mean?" The blonde was disgusted with the scent of his mouth, half-open, panting, invading her space.

A devious grin took his lips, one she has never seen before. "You're good enough for a second born son, but not for a king. My brother was already promissed for a higher lady, now I'm taking his place."

That one, that moment, was the exact moment her world started to shatter. The humidity filled her eyes and the butterflies inside her stomach died all at once. Her chest trembled and she exhaled half dozen breaths in one second.

"But there's still something you can give to me, my dear Rebekah." He muttered seductively, lowering his head to kiss her neck, his hands dropping her robe.

She grabbed his hand, squeezing his wrist until he freed her hip. "No." The word was everything Rebekah could put out, her heart so tight inside her chest that it was about to implode. Throwing his hand away, she turned around, scooping her robe with the salty taste of tears in her tongue, mixed with the wine of his mouth.

"Don't turn your back to your king!" Frederick yelled, sending shivers of disillusion thru her body.

"You're not king yet." She spoke between gridded teeth and saw almost in slow motion when he raised his hand to slap her face.

Rebekah’s hand catched his, quickly as a vipper and with a deathly grip. She closed her hand slowly, listening to his bones cracking with a smile in her covered of tears' face. _We are cursed, always and forever_ \--- the thought emerged inside her mind, so full of veracity. How could she dare? Dare to divert her destiny, dare to try over and over write her own story.

“We could have been happy.” She said, her smile blooming into something evil. “You’re no longer my prince, you’re nothing.”

His features were twisted, changed by the pain of a broken hand, his breathing was  irregular, huffing thru his mouth. She digged her thumb on his skin, one sharp nail finding his pumping vein and breaking in.

“Don’t make a sound, don’t move, your highness.” Her voice was colored with a commanding tone that wasn’t characteristic, her pupils focused on his grey smoke eyes, compelling him.

Pulling back, Rebekah licked at the blood tentatively, making a pleasant noise. “Royal blood.” She assured, envolving her lips around her thumb and sucking hard.

Between the wave of pain and confusion, somehow, the man managed to get na erection, caught under Rebekah’s hypnoses, not allowed to move, but he still could look and his eyes were undressing Rebekah shamelessly.

“That’s what you want. You don’t love me, you never did. No one does.” Her hands found the hem of her dress, pulling it bottom-up, revealing her pale skin, her curves, her secrets.

She stepped forward, surrounding him, her fingertips tracing lines up his arm, as if she had all the time in the world. Her companion was coming, he would always come for her, he would always rescue her of the danger of ordinary men.

Rebekah’s eyes were fixed at the door in the moment he walked in, self-centred and  immersed in rage, ready to rip the man’s head out.

“Brother, I was waiting for you.”

His gaze followed Rebekah’s naked body, the ocean eyes, the perky niples, made to receive his nice bites, the flat belly, leading to the paradise between her thighs. His body shivered with desire, even with his rage of find her naked in other’s man room. Rebekah belonged to no man, but himself.

“Would you share a meal with me? It has been a long time. Please.” Even so, her voice was already sounding like a plea and he couldn’t say no.

It has been a long time, and neither of them were talking about a meal.

Rebekah smiled at him, glancing under her lashes as the devil in human form she really was. Klaus closed the space between them, grabbing Frederick damaged wrist and bringing it close to his face, absorbing the scent that wasn’t half inebriating as Rebekah’s always been.

“After you, little sister.”

Shifting her position, she stood behind the Prince, gripping a handfull of his black hair to expose his beautiful neck. She allowed Niklaus to watch her lips touch the human skin, almost giving it a kiss before sink her fangs into him. Her eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the flavor with a hum, tongue licking the tiny holes slowly. Niklaus stared at her mesmerized – watch Rebekah killing was exquisite, listen to it was even more magnific.

He felt her annoyance and, if he wasn’t as eager as her to taste the combined flavor of human blood and Rebekah’s own taste, he would make her wait a little more. His sharped fangs met the human’s wrist, eyes closing as just a hint of her taste reached the back of his throat.

Nothing, no human blood, and definitely no animal blood, could never be compared to the flavor of Niklaus’ poison -- she felt immediately dazed. He always had a musk scent, something primal and wild that was reflected amazingly in the liquid of his fangs, able to drive her reckless in need.

She moaned, pressing her body fully against the man’s back, seeking for some friction and almost breaking his neck with the intensity of her hand burried in his hair, feeling the cold leather touch the her hard nipples. It wasn't enough, her mind emptied with the sensations as she pressed her legs together, each swig meaning a new opportunity to taste her brother.

Niklaus intensified his bite, trying to muffle his urge to let go the blood and grab Rebekah. He wasn’t sucking properly, and she knew it, he was well feeded much before start his search for her sister, he was just giving Rebekah a hint of himself, a pre-show.

The body slided to the ground with a low noise, without a drip of blood and she looked divine, a goddess with crimson lips and dilated pipuls. The smell of her excitement was threatening to drown him – she was shuddering visibly and he hasn't touched her marvellous body yet.

“Lay down, sister.” His voice was rough, barely managing to spell the letters.

The way she lowered her head, the smallest of the moves, a sign of submission that she usually would fight so bravely to hide, had him adjusting himself inside the briefs, his chest reverberating with a bit back moan. Her steps followed the direction he pointed, giving him a delicious view of her ass.

Rebekah’s movements were subtle, the curtain of golden hair spread over the clear sheets, but her insides were on fire, her heart pounding so loud that was everything she could hear, her body overcoming her mind and taking the lead of her desires. She parted her legs, just enough so he could catch a glimpse, presenting herself.

Niklaus wouldn’t be able to tell how he made his way to her, but in the next moment he was kneeling, slotting himself between her legs, wraping her tighs in a dead grip. Her scent was so strong, so thick, that had him light-headed even before the first lick. He would kill an entire village just to have her like this, he would kill the entire castle to please her.

Tasting Rebekah was a religious experience, the opportunity to make her quiver by only licking her folds, ignoring completely her trembling clit. They had been apart for so many years and his memory couldn't do justice to her sweetness. The softness of her skin under her fingers, the small circles her hips were doing without her permission, the vision of her naked body, beautiful and flushed for him were wrecking all his barriers, built on anger for all those years.

“Nik.” she moaned, her hands covering her breasts, trying to stop the urgency somehow, fishing her nipples harshly.

“Tell me, my Rebekah, tell me what I want to listen.” He asked, needy and wanton, his hips starting to buck forward, searching for friction, so desperate to give her pleasure as she was to receive it.

“It’s you, it has always – Nik – been you.” Her voice barely reached a whisper, but he could hear each word, his own body trembling when he groaned, the vibration waving in Rebekah’s body, a direct connection with her pleasure.

He straited his tongue, finding Rebekah’s opening and fucking her, a shallow, quickly invasion that had his sister clenching around his tongue, twisting her own nipples between her fingers, moaning and in his hands, completely _his_ as he demanded her to be. She shouldn't leave him, he would make her feel good enough to never leave him again.

Klaus digged his fingers in her inner thighs, adding just the right amount of pain to send Rebekah over the edge, spinning in a violent wave of pleasure, panting and moaning his name in that singular way of hers, a way that made him hump the bed harder, body hot and needy, his cock hard and heavy between his legs.

She had barely catched her breath when he started to lick at her folds again, working her thru the aftershocks. She was sentive and overwhelmed, her hand falling to his hair to make him stop -- she needed to be fucked.

“One more and I fuck you until the dawn.” He moaned, almost as if he could read her mind.

His knowledge of her body was enough to discover what she wanted without a single word, but he wasn’t ready to fuck her yet. Rebekah was a queen of reborn, his priority and she deserved to be apreciated, worshiped until the limit of pleasure.

This time, he didn’t avoid her clit -- he sucked her trembling point, keeping inside the warmth of his mouth, using his tongue to lick lightly and increase her pleasure. Rebekah’s hand were pulling his hair, then, trying to bring him closer instead of push away, the muscles of her thighs tensed and ready, ready to free her. He nosed at her folds, using blunt teeth to bit fondly.

Rebekah whined, her toes curling and back arching, her second orgasm more intense than the first one, clouding her mind and leaving her helpless, drowned in the intensity of her liberation.  

Her breathing was still uneven as she felt his kisses, slowly trailing a line up her body. His smile was brightly greedy when she opened her eyes again, eyes dark and wild and _hers_.

She had not idea when he took his clothes off, but the feeling of his warm skin against her was almost more than she could handle, her legs circling his waist in a moment, hands cupping his handsome face. She could spend a lifetime just staring at his face when he was like this, eyes dazed with want, hands running in her body, trying to touch her everywhere, trying to memorize her curves and lines by devoting it some attention.

He kissed her. Hard, sloppy and hot, sharing with her the amazing taste of his mouth and her own juices. Her hands ran for the back of his head, fingers scratching his scalp as she knew he liked, guiding his head just as she wanted. Klaus moaned, a broken, anguished noise of a man who couldn't hold back anymore, sinking into the touch. She hummed at his sounds, moving her body a little, teasing him down there and it was too much.

Hands on her hips, he placed himself in her opening, thrusting so hard that Rebekah’s body deepened onto the sheets. He had to grid his teeth to stop the loud growl rumbling inside his chest -- the warmth of her body involved his girth completely, streching at the abrupt invasion and welcoming him. His body responded with such an intensity that he trembled, eyes shut as the tiny control he still had faded away.

Niklaus could feel his little sister hiding her face in his shoulders, moaning his name over and over, with her delicate lips brushing his skin, her body arching and breasts pressed against his chest – he even could tell the precise position of the hard nipples. It felt slid in and out her body, more certain than anything in his bloody life, because it was. Right there, under him, around him, was were Rebekah belonged, she was his for the _eternity_.

She would come again, with him, asking for more and more, moaning under his body. His hands found the curve of her ass and he raised her hips enough to change the angle, finding that particular spot inside her body, evoking from both combinated moans.

He held Rebekah tight, surrounding her with his arms, his scent, his feelings. The thoughts were lost in his mind, a primal instinct taking over when her warmth clenched around his shaft, milking him, demanding his pleasure without words as he has done with her.

It only took one more thrust and he was there, in the heaven he could only find with Rebekah, his personal savior and sinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to know if you liked. 
> 
> The first klebekah one - http://archiveofourown.org/works/6325660


End file.
